Dos enamorados menos uno
by iswanderer17
Summary: Ella lo odia, a él le gusta... son unos niños de tan solo 6 años que viven su feliz infancia. AU. Shot-Fic. T Humanos. EdwardXBella (NO pasar, historia incompleta. )


_**Discaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los imagino en su etapa más temprana y en un mundo alternativo._

* * *

SUMMARY

**¿Quién es esa niña de cabello rebelde?** Se pregunto Edward al mirar entrar a una niña, se imaginaba él al mirarle el cabello largo de color café, por la puerta principal de la escuela. Sus pasos eran lentos, a penas si avanzaba por el pasillo, con los hombros caídos un tirante de su pantalón le resbalaba por el hombro, al igual que la camiseta de color vino descolorido de un tamaño mucho mayor para ella y con la bolsa a rastras tras ella. Pero a pesar de su desaliñada vestimenta para Edward lo importante y más hermoso que viera en su corta vida fueran esos lindos ojos color chocolatina del tamaño de una de sus canicas caballito que le robará a Emmett. ¡Y lo miraban a él! Sintió un revoleteo en su pancita.

**¿Quién era ese niño de ojos color charco apestoso?** Se pregunto Bella al mirar a un niño sentado en una de las mesas unidas del salón, vestido con uno de esos trajes que viera en los muertos de una caricatura que pasarán el otro día por Televisión. La miraba fijamente mientras ella iba hacia el atolladero. Al percatarse de que lo miraba le sonrió ampliamente de oreja a oreja. Bella frunció el ceño y le saco la lengua. ¡Era igual al gato de la señora Berty! Con esos ojos horribles del color del pasto y esa sonrisa puntiaguda que le diera repelús. ¡Ella odiaba a los gatos!

Sin duda ya odiaba a ese niño.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Un pelo de travesura

A nuestro lenguaje, PEQUEÑA TRAVESURA.

—¡Isabella!— se escucho una estruendosa voz por todo el lugar. El grito posiblemente había llegado a oídos del siguiente vecindario, en donde vivía la señora Bety. Los pajarillos que merodeaban en un árbol de manzana que existiese desde que él fuera un niño de 8 años, y en el cual descansaba una desvencijada casita de madera sobrepuesta en una rama de gran grosor, se vieron interrumpidos. Asustados, decidieron volar lejos de la tempestad que estaba por suceder.

Él camino a grandes pasos por todo la habitación de aproximadamente 500 mts, de forma cuadrada y que respaldaba una inmensa, afortunadamente, cantidad de automóviles de todos los colores, sin vacilar dio un paso hacia el final que colindaba con el jardín. Vio un movimiento en el interior de la casa del árbol, una pequeña sombra escondida ahora por debajo de la ventana. Los cabellos del color del chocolate amargo que tanto disfrutara, se asomaban por encima de esta, revoloteando con la suave brisa de julio. Ni siquiera eso logro que su enojo disminuyera una milésima, ahora sí que se había sobrepasado esa niña, juró y se repitió un millón de veces en lo que alcanzaba la cuerda colgante del acceso a la casita.

—Sé que estas allí— gruño en dirección a la puerta en el piso de madera, mirando hacia arriba— ¡Sal ahora!— Grito.

El movimiento de una de las tablas en dirección contraria a donde él se encontraba parado le advirtió que esa pilla pretendía hacérsela de nuevo.

_¡Cómo si lo fuera a permitir!_ – Pensó y corrió hacia el lugar.

Una pierna blanca como la leche se asomo sobre la abertura que dejara la tabla floja, el pantalón de mezclilla azul pálido se arremangaba sobre la rodilla y los zapatos tenis de agujetas moradas se encontraban a un pelo de distancia sobre su cabeza.

Se cruzo de brazos y espero a que apareciera la otra piernecilla.

_¡Oh, pero si ya te estás tardando!— _miro expectante hacia arriba.

Deseaba mirarle la cara cuando lo viera parado sobre sus piececillos, sí que lo deseaba.

—¡Guauf!— trono el ladrido de un perro a su lado y con el hocico blanco en dirección a la piernecilla. Miro al perro mover la cola y brincar en su dirección. El tronido de sus ladridos se repitió un sinfín de veces.

El quejido de la niña por sobre su cabeza le hizo dirigir su atención a esta, miro como se removía la pierna y el quejido se transformaba en un chillido bajo. Se siguió removiendo y él, por el momento, olvido su enojo, entre los quejidos y ladridos se comenzaba a divertir un poco.

—Isabella, baja ahora mismo— gruño divertido a la pierna.

Esta se paralizo en sus movimientos constantes de lado a lado que levantaban una brisa sobre su rizado cabello, que presentaba signos de la edad.

—No puedo— chillo preocupada.

El sonrió por primera vez después de ver lo que le hiciera enfurecer.

—¿Cómo que no puedes?— Pregunto burlón.

—No puedo— chillo más fuerte y desesperada, aumentando el movimiento.

—Bien, entonces te quedaras allí. –Comento con voz autoritaria y dura, aunque en su rostro se formaba el hoyuelo en su barbilla y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Nuuu…

Él se encamino hacia el taller y dejo a la pierna colgante y el perro, que pretendía salvar a su ama saltando, solucionar sus problemas.

_Espero que esto le sirva de lección— _Añoro él, con un poco de culpa.

(….)

—¿Y Bella? – Le pregunto uno de los chicos que le ayudaba por las tardes después de clases. Este jugaba con ella mientras trabajara con uno de los trabajos fáciles que él siempre le asignará.

Charlie sonrió y miro por la ventana de cristal claro al par que aun estaba en el árbol. El perro no se había detenido en todo aquel rato en su ardua tarea de ayudar a su ama brincando y corriendo en círculos. La pierna había dejado de moverse mucho tiempo antes, quedando suspendida allí. Podía escuchar los chillidos y quejidos.

El chico de cabello rubio peinado de lado tapándole uno de los ojos azules y con lentes de armazón, siguió su mirada. Boquiabierto tartamudeo.

—¿Qué hizo ahora?— Pregunto finalmente.

Charlie bujo y lo miro.

—Mejor, ¿qué no ha hecho?— Suspiro al final. Miro el reloj de letras y carros grabados en el fondo y decidió que ya era suficiente. – Ve, muchacho. – Le dijo al ver que este suspendía su pierna como deseando ir en su ayuda, sin esperar más, corrió en dirección al árbol.

Disfruto de ver que ese chico quisiera a su pequeña traviesa, y que en general, todos lo hicieran, o casi todos. Recordó el rostro sonriente de una joven hermosa que el aun amara con el alma. Seguía cuestionándose como era posible que tuviera esa mujer el valor de abandonar lo que para él fuera lo más importante en su mundo, por lo que se despertaba y levantaba para seguir adelante, solo por ella, por esa niña que heredara sus rasgos más hermosos, combinados con algunos suyos. No es que se considerará hermoso, sino que sabía que su niña era hermosa, así que algo hizo bien.

Suspiro con el dolor característico desde hace tiempo que residiera en su corazón.

Él había conocido a Reneé Dywer 7 años antes de este día.

Miro sin ver, como el chico subía por la cuerda ondulante gruesa que cayera sobre el pasto, se balanceo de lado a lado y realizando bailes y movimientos raros, que no dejaban de ser graciosos, tratar de subir. Por fin lo logro tras apoyar firmemente las manos sobre su cabeza afianzadas a la cuerda y con los pies de igual manera, subir al mismo tiempo y flexionar su cuerpo como una oruga, dos, tres y llego a la puerta del piso de la casita. Tomo el borde e impulsando una larga pierna desapareció.

—¡Ay!, ¡Ay!— gritaba la voz de bella. El perro aullaba desesperado hacia arriba y corría de lado a lado.

Decidió que era hora de intervenir.

Camino hacia el lugar y alzando una mano tomo la pierna bailante, la mantuvo estática y con la otra mano metió los dedos entre esta y la tabla, empujo y quedando libre sintió caer a la niña. Sorprendido y con las manos en alto escucho el estruendoso grito de miedo que le dejo con un pitidito en el oído, miro a la niña caer.

—¿Bella?

Escucho la voz vacilante de su padre cerca, sintió el aire de su aliento con olor a café y chocolate en su mejilla. Sentía su corazón palpitar y brincotear rápidamente sobre su pecho, cabeza… todo su cuerpo. Cerró fuertemente los ojos. Aun se sentía en el aire y alzando las manos quiso aferrarse a algo.

Recordó como sintió irse sobre la nada, el viento en sus oídos y la fricción de este. Era lo más… sorprendente que le pasara.

Abrió lentamente y con miedo los ojos, primero miro borroso, una nube blanca y finalmente los ojos cafés de su padre a un pelo de su cara. Abrió más y miro el bigote moverse hacia arriba. Espera, algo no andaba bien. ¿Por qué su padre estaba de cabeza?

—¿Bella?— escucho tras ella. Giro su cabeza y miro los pies de alguien, esos zapatos se parecían a los de Peter, eran igual de negros y manchados de lodo, con las agujetas entrecruzadas como solía hacer él. ¿Por qué miraba los pies de Peter?

El apretón que le dieron a su pierna la hizo chillar, se reprendió por hacerlo, ella no chillaba. Las niñas no debían chillar, escucho en su cabeza.

El movimiento que le procedió le hizo cerrar involuntariamente, se decía, los ojos y ella no rezo, no, claro que no, su cerebro lo hizo, sí, esa voz que se escuchaba en sus orejas.

Cuando los volvió abrir miro ahora la nariz volteada de su papa, miro los agujeros oscuros con pelillos gruesos dentro y…. ¿Qué era eso verde?, se pregunto y alargo la mano para tocar.

—Hey, ¿Qué haces?— le tomo su padre la mano que rebuscaba entre las cavidades.

Ella siguió hasta sacar aquella sustancia sospechosa, que tal que fuera un zombi, o peor aún… ¡un gusano traga cerebros! ¡No! Ni dios lo quisiera, se dijo y apresuro su dedo a moverse.

Miro la sustancia verde en su uña, extrañada la examino de cerca.

A lo lejos escucho la risa destornillada de alguien.

Su padre se encontraba con las mejillas rosadas y miraba hacia el hombretón que caminara hacia ellos. ¿Por qué todo seguía volteado? Se siguió preguntando. Miro a su _bola_ correr entre las piernas del hombretón, ladrando frenético de emoción.

Oh, solo_ Cammie_.

—¿Qué tal Bella? – Le pregunto, ella se encogió de hombros como siempre— Charlie— saludo.

—Hola, Cam. – gruño.

Cam era su amigo de la natación, el que le enseñaba a sostener el aliento para sumergirse por las aguas*, diciéndole siempre: ¡Un minuto más, Bella! Cuando ella ya no podía aguantar más. Pero la convencía diciéndole que le daría uno de esos helados de _chovolate, _ que a ella tanto le gustarán.

—¿Qué haces de cabeza, Bella?— le pregunto picoteando sus costillas. Ella se revolvió riendo.

—Mejor vamos dentro y te cuento— dijo el padre de Bella, alzándola de las piernas y colocándola en su cuello. Esta tomo los risos de su padre y por fin pudo respirar. Algo se revolvió en su estomago y el mundo le dio vueltas.

—¡Ey! No te atrevas— Le advirtió, tardíamente, su padre. Sintiendo el liquido caliente correr por su cara.

(…)

—Lo sé madre— Escucho la voz de su padre cancina tras la puerta.

Había despertado hacia unos minutos y bajo para tomar un vaso de leche y esas galletas de _chovolate_ que le hiciera su _abue Marie, _ pero las voces de su padre la atrajeron a escuchar tras la puerta.

—Hijo, creo que ya es hora que la lleves a convivir con niños, no es sano que viva encerrada entre puro hombre y jugando como chivo por todos lados— Esta vez fue su _abue, _frunció el ceño. Ella no era chivo, tal vez _bola_ lo pareciera por ser blanco con manchas cafés, pero ella definitivamente no.

Negó con la cabeza convencida.

—Lo sé— volvió a repetir su padre con voz cansada— Esta vez se paso y no quiero que se me valla de las manos, madre— Dijo compungido. – Se que le falta su madre…

¿Mamá? Se pregunto Bella, pero si su mamá estaba descansando. En la habitación de fondo, aquella de la cual a veces saliera y que cuando lo hiciera fuera para reprenderla y gritarle. Aunque ella sintió dolor, lo aguanto.

—Creo que es hora de que asista a la escuela— Término su padre, perdiéndose lo anterior.

¡Escuela!

¿Qué era la escuela? Se pregunto.

Le preguntaría a Peter mañana, ahora iría a dormir. Ya se preocuparía de eso mañana, cuando ya hubiera comido esas galletas.

Subió por las escaleras, sentándose en su cama comió sus galletas.

*Creo que esas oraciones no se escuchan bien, y no están bien, pero vamos… Son palabras de Bella, una niña por cumplir 6 años. Espero no les moleste.


End file.
